


atramento

by atsuhoneyrin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memories, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tattoos, just fluff, they both deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuhoneyrin/pseuds/atsuhoneyrin
Summary: Kiyoomi found out a week earlier that Atsumu had gotten a tattoo on his back. A simple fox design with the colors of gold and red.Atsumu then tried to convince him to get one too, but Kiyoomi opposed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	atramento

"Wouldn't hurt to give it a try, ya' know!" Atsumu said to him one time.

Kiyoomi found out a week earlier that Atsumu had gotten a tattoo on his back. A simple fox design with the colors of gold and red. Atsumu then tried to convince him to get one too, but Kiyoomi opposed.

He does not want anything mark on his body; his galaxy-like moles are enough— but as Kiyoomi passed through a tattoo shop, he couldn't help but enter the place.

Kiyoomi looked at some designs, and later on, shook his head as he headed out.

He went home and go straight for a shower. He stood there as the water flows through his body, eyes boring into an empty void as he thinks and thinks.

_ Is it worth it to get a tattoo? _

He g lanced at his body, his starry moles complementing his pale white skin.

And Kiyoomi thinks— it would be good to add some color into it.

Not only Atsumu tried to convince him, but Motoya too. Even his cousin encouraged him to at least get a tattoo.

"You're not a kid anymore Kiyo!" Motoya laughs, “Your body, your choice. You could even add a piercing if you like."

Kiyoomi covered his face with his palm, a slight furrow in his eyebrows. Tattoos are already too much for him, but piercings? The man doesn't want that. He doesn't want anything pierced through his body.

He gave the tattoos a chance.

Now the problem is- he doesn't know what design he wants.

There are so many choices, but Kiyoomi loves the simple ones, where the colors do not blind the eye, a perfect blend on his skin.

Motoya and Atsumu showed him different tattoos to choose from. Even Shoyo and Koutarou helped — almost everyone on the team helped him once they found out about the “getting-a-tattoo" situation.

Kiyoomi still hasn't chosen one. He likes the simple tattoo he saw—the one that was recommended to him. But it doesn't suit his taste nor his skin.

Later that night— his cousin called, to catch up on some things with the family, he said. Kiyoomi noted that on his calendar. As he walked through his hallway, he could see a framed photo of his team. He remembered Atsumu putting them for good memories.

Beside the photo of his team is another framed picture but with the four of them acting silly on the beach.

_(By four meaning Shouyou, Koutarou, and him and Atsumu—)_

Now Kiyoomi was the one who framed that.

He liked that picture—

No, more like  _ love _ .

He's the only one with a decent face as the camera snaps, while everyone had silly expressions marked on their faces.

Kiyoomi returned to his bedroom, still thinking about which tattoo he should go.

He shrugged, took his phone to call Atsumu.

It's nice, just the two of them talking before going to sleep. Even before the two started dating— they had this mini "tradition" of calling each other before sleepiness can catch them.

Kiyoomi loved this; Atsumu became a bit more honest when he is sleepy.

"Ya know Omi-Kun..." Atsumu yawned. Kiyoomi listened as his eyes threatened to close.

"Ya should get a tattoo wit' meanin' to yah." Kiyoomi blinked.

_ With meaning? _

Kiyoomi can hear the other snored. The latter chuckled, setting his phone near his bed as he gets himself comfortable on his pillows.

He knows what tattoo to get.

◑

"So Omi-omi, did ya get the tattoo you wanted?" Atsumu sat there on Kiyoomi's couch, relaxing into the cushions.

Kiyoomi had gotten a tattoo before telling the design to his team. Atsumu insisted on coming but was called to take care of his brother's shop.

Kiyoomi took some chips and drinks and placed them down on his coffee table. He proceeded to sit beside Atsumu, turning on the television.

Atsumu kept staring at him. Kiyoomi got the hint and sighed as he lifted the bottom edge of his pants. There on his right ankle lays a black ink.

A weasel design can be seen on it, surrounded by a small volleyball and a date shown below it.

He told Atsumu that this tattoo reminded him of Motoya, and the date signifies the time they got lost in the snow. A fun memory he would never forget.

Atsumu stared at it. His mouth was a bit open and his eyes were wide. 

“That’s so cute, Omi!”

He showed Atsumu another one—on the side of his right thigh.

(He had to discard his pants for a while and change into shorts so it would be easy for him to show the tattoos.)

"Oh! The one where we had a vacation with the team!" Atsumu guessed the tattoo with the tiny palm tree and small clouds surrounding it.

Kiyoomi nods. Atsumu laughed a little too loudly, both reliving the memory of the team having a water gun fight and Meian tripping in the sand for at least four times already. He proceeded to lift the hem of his shirt, another tattoo near on the bottom of his waist.

A small parachute can be seen on it.

"The one where the four of us went sky diving," Kiyoomi said, making Atsumu clenched his stomach again.

"Dang, I don't wanna remember that— Bokkun and I look stupid that time!" Yeah, Shoyou and Kiyoomi made fun of them once they landed.

“Oh, this one is special.” Kiyoomi glanced at Atsumu, making the latter nervous. 

Kiyoomi completely took his shirt off, sitting topless beside Atsumu.

“Probably my favorite, try and find it,” Kiyoomi smirked at the blushing man in front of him. His whole face was red, looking like a tomato right now. But Atsumu did search for the tattoo Kiyoomi was talking about.

"Omi-Omi where-" Atsumu stopped as he looked at Kiyoomi's back.

Atsumu traced the ink on Kiyoomi's right shoulder blade.

It's a constellation, with small stars surrounding it.

_ A Libra— _

Below is a small reminder. (Similar to the other tattoos—)

9/17

"September 17?" Atsumu paused as Kiyoomi put his shirt back on.

"Try to guess it, dumbass."

"Oh! Our second date! Where we went stargazing!" Atsumu beamed; he couldn't contain his excitement as he wrestled his boyfriend.

He squeezed Kiyoomi on the back, resulting in both lying on the floor.

"Aww, Omi-Kun!" Atsumu laughed.

A smile carves into Kiyoomi's face. They lie there for a minute before going back to the couch.

"Why them though?" Atsumu asked.

Kiyoomi looked at him, fingers sliding through Atsumu's hair.

"A tattoo with meaning, you told me that, remember?"

Kiyoomi planted a small kiss on his forehead. He turned the television off, sliding deeper on his fluffy couch.

"Oh? Oh yeah, I 'member." Atsumu smiled. The latter made himself comfortable beside his boyfriend as they watched a movie together.

Hours passed by, Kiyoomi can hear soft snores coming from the man beside him. He gave another kiss as closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, my love." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!! :) <3 Thank you for reading. Have a nice day!!


End file.
